<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Alone by For_The_Greater_Good</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701123">Not So Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_The_Greater_Good/pseuds/For_The_Greater_Good'>For_The_Greater_Good</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_The_Greater_Good/pseuds/For_The_Greater_Good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first thing you need to know is that my mother named me Enola. She insisted on it, in fact. I know it's an unusual name, but my mother is rather a fan of word games. And Enola spelled backward, reads, well, 'alone'. She will continually tell me, 'You'll do very well on your own, Enola.' And yet, we were always together."</p><p>- From Enola Holmes (2020) Movie</p><p>Now I know that being alone doesn't mean you have to be lonely. That's why I made a new friend after I ran away from home. His name is Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather. He's a nincompoop but he's not useless all the time.<br/>You're probably wondering, "Enola, why did you run away from home?" That's because my oldest brother, Mycroft, wanted to send me to this fancy boarding school that I have no interest in, by the way.<br/>I now live in a small apartment in London while my other brother, Sherlock looks for me.<br/>I admit I'm starting to feel more than friendship with Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather. I'm starting to feel not so alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes &amp; Other(s), Enola Holmes &amp; Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mad For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rode my bicycle up to the Basilweather Mansion. Tewky sent me a letter asking me to attend a ball they were throwing. I agreed, of course, being the kind woman I am, but I had been hesitant. </p><p>The last time I visited Basilweather, Tewksbury’s grandmother had tried to kill me and almost killed my Marquess friend. It was bizarre and totally unexpected so I didn’t know if there were other dangerous things lurking in the corridors at night.</p><p>I had been most hesitant because he asked me to stay for a few nights. I didn’t think I could stand being so close to his gorgeous face for so long... I sighed, then stood up on my bicycle to pick up my pace but knew it was a mistake when I tipped over and fell into a mud puddle.</p><p>Cycling is not my best strength.</p><p>I’m glad Tewky wasn’t here to see that, I thought. I scolded myself for thinking such a thing. You see, I had developed a sort of crush on him ever since he turned out to be alive when his grandmother shot him. I could swear that we almost… kissed then. I used to think it was just a harmless little infatuation that would wear off in time but now, I’m not afraid to say (except to Tewksbury himself) that I’m mad for him.</p><p>I soon reached the gates of the splendid home, waiting for someone to open the marble black barrier. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder which caused me to spin around and got ready to punch them right in the face. </p><p>When I saw who it was, I said, “Oh, it’s just you, Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather.”</p><p>“Why hello, Elona Holmes, Junior Detective of London,” Tewky grinned his appealing grin. I had just recently been appointed a junior detective and it had been my highest achievement yet. Well, if you don’t count narrowly escaping a murderer and putting her in prison.</p><p>Instead of saying sorry for almost breaking his nose, I reached out and gave him a big hug. “How I’ve missed you, Tewky!”</p><p>“Tewky? Since when did you call me Tewky?” he asked, still holding me in his arms.</p><p>Since we arrested your grandmother, I thought. “Since just now.”</p><p>He took my hand, ran into the garden, and handed me a pink flower. “A chrysanthemum…” I whispered. </p><p>I usually never really cared for flowers but I blushed and hugged him again.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Enola!”</p><p>Like I said: I’m mad for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Riding An Automobile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my God! Okay, so I decided to update today cuz I've got some great news! The last chapter got 2 comments (not much but they were so sweet), 39 Kudos, and 391 hits!!!! Thanks so much to everyone that made this happen and I will continue to post just for you. This chapter is dedicated to the first person to comment on the last chapter. Artemis is their name. They are a guest but I'm still happy to write this chapter for them. This is the comment Artemis gave me:</p><p>I NEED MORE AHHHHHHHH I love it so much ❤❤❤</p><p>I'm also dedicating this chapter to TheLosersSocietyXIV. This is their comment:</p><p>Awww he gave her a chrysanthemum 🥺💕</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar room. There were dark magenta curtains only letting in a small portion of light, a crinkling fireplace ablaze with newly lit flames, and a huge painting of a woman whose eyes seem to follow me where ever I went.</p><p>Then I remembered. I was in Basilweather Manor! And my favorite nincompoop invited me to a ball!</p><p>I quickly got up and changed into my favorite brownish pinkish dress. Then I ran down to the Dining Hall, almost falling down the many flights of stairs as I did so. A maid served Tewky and I each a bowl of oatmeal that had a hint of cinnamon in it.</p><p>“So, how did you like your first night here?” Tewky asked.</p><p>“It’s great! Amazing! I love the food!” I sounded too desperate. “But I sometimes get the feeling that your grandmother will jump out of one of the knight armors and kill me…”</p><p>Tewky laughed. I almost jumped up in joy but stopped myself knowing that I would rather keep my great happiness to myself.</p><p>“Hey, you want to go out for a ride this afternoon. I can have Tom bring us an automobile. I know you love driving those things,” he offered. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>And we set off after breakfast.</p><p>The automobile was shiny black, the most marvelous automobile I’ve ever seen.</p><p>As we exited the gates, I decided to start a conversation. “Isn’t it illegal, to ride an automobile without a license?”</p><p>“Look who’s talking!” Tewky chuckled. “Remember, you stole your own brother’s automobile less than a year ago!”</p><p>“Don’t make me actually punch you in the face, Tewky,” I smiled.</p><p>“Speaking of punching in the face, why did you almost do that yesterday?”</p><p>“You could’ve been a criminal for all I know.”</p><p>“How do you feel? When we, you know, spend time together? Tell me the truth.”</p><p>This just got serious. “Um, I like it. Because, well, you are my first friend other than Mother. So, I think, us spending time together is… fun…”</p><p>“Yes… It is fun… Can I ask you one more question?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“What do you want to do now? I mean, what do you really want to do, ‘cause it doesn’t seem that you’re really loving what we are doing now. To tell you the truth, I’m not really enjoying this.”</p><p>I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the automobile.</p><p>“I want to do this.”</p><p>I couldn’t stop myself. I leaned forward and kissed him. Surprisingly, he kissed back. We stayed like that for a while, lips moving in perfect sync.</p><p>When we finally stopped for air, both of us turned bright red.</p><p>“Sorry,” I apologized.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tewky said. “I… I kind of liked it.”</p><p>“Me too. I feel like I want to do it again but -”</p><p>“But it feels weird…” </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>We both agreed to never speak of it again. </p><p>But I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I had snogged Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather. And Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning of the ball. Exactly a week after I kissed Tewky. That kiss was all I could think about for the past seven days. But of course, I never spoke of it because we made a promise. And Enola Holmes never breaks promises.</p><p>The maid served us some sort of fancy food that I didn’t recognize but it tasted absolutely amazing. For the first time, Tewksbury’s mother and uncle joined us. I was mildly upset because I wanted to speak to Tewky about what happened the other day. But, I was also excited to finally formally speak to his family.</p><p>Lady Basilweather spoke first, “Hello, Enola.”</p><p>“Um, hello, Lady Basilweather,” I greeted.</p><p>“It’s-It’s a wonderful day isn’t it?” Small talk. Two can play that game.</p><p>“Yes.” Both of us awkwardly fell silent. I quickly finished my delicious breakfast (I still couldn’t figure out what it was).</p><p>“Tewksbury. Let’s talk. In private. I’ll be in my bedroom,” and I turned away and left.</p><p>It only took five minutes and twenty-three seconds (not that I was counting) for him to come.</p><p>I opened my mouth to speak but Tewky beat me to it. “Listen, Enola, before you speak I have something to tell you…” </p><p>He waited as if he thought I’d make a retort but then started talking again soon, “My Mother is bringing girls… to the ball…”</p><p>“So? I’m a girl and I’m going to this ball.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. She’s invited those girls in hope that… that I will fall in love with one of them. And she hopes that someday… I will marry one of them…”</p><p>I scoffed, “Marriage was one of the big reasons why I ran away from home. They can’t expect me to agree for a stranger to become my… husband.” I shuddered. “If I do get married one day, I’d want it to be with someone I love and care about and actually know.”</p><p>“Yeah…” he agreed. </p><p>I knew what he was thinking. In fact, I was thinking the same thing. When did this conversation become about marriage?</p><p>We decided to play chess instead. We talked about what silly clothes the rich counts and countesses would be wearing and we pretended to be them, rolling on the floor from laughter. I knew Mycroft would say it was unladylike to act like that but I didn’t care! He was not there!</p><p>The afternoon started with tea and mini sandwiches and soon, it was time to get dressed. I had bought a nice dress for the ball and showed it to Lady Basilweather. She gasped at the sight of it and told her personal servant, “Suit her into one of the finest dresses in my closet. With a corset, of course, and it can only be one of my older ones.”</p><p>It was uncomfortable, changing in front of someone, but I managed to push through it. The servant pushed on a corset and a pastel purple dress that was fit for Marie Antionette. I was starting to think they were going to make me wear a white powdered wig.</p><p>Then, the servant started with the makeup, coating my face with foundation and handing me a bag of brushes and different colors to put on. I was pushed into the bathroom.</p><p>I splashed water on my face, removing most of the foundation but leaving a bit on. I put on a glittery gloss on my lips and dabbed a light color of golden powder on my eyes. I brushed on just a slight bit of the pink powder onto my cheeks to give it a blush effect.</p><p>I looked up in the mirror. I had never been fond of makeup before but I was proud of my new look for the ball.</p><p>The servant slipped on a pair of two-inch high heels that matched the dress on my feet. It wasn’t really my style but at least they didn’t make me wear a wig.</p><p>I walked up to the grand ballroom only to see it was still empty with the exception of a boy sitting on one of the tables.</p><p>“Hello, Tewksbury. Nice bow tie,” I smirked.</p><p>“Yeah well - woah… You look beautiful…”</p><p>My smirk changed into a blush which became bright pink because of the pink powder on my cheeks, “Thanks!”</p><p>The room filled with people in the next hour and soon, it looked like a real party.</p><p>Tewksbury’s uncle pulled him away half an hour after the party started. I watched as they strode off to a nearby table. He was being introduced to a large group of girls.</p><p>Jealousy bubbled up inside of me as I saw him talking to them and laughing whenever they said something funny. Then one of the girls squealed, “He likes me! Oh, we’re going to get married and live the rest of our lives together!”</p><p>That was when all hell broke loose. Well, at least at that one table. There were girls screaming and ripping brooches off each other’s clothes and hair.</p><p>Tewksbury decided that then was the best time to escape and he ran over to me. “They’re killing each other over there!”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, we’ve got bigger problems now.” When Tewky had sat down in front of me, I saw a man who was wearing a lime green bowler hat slowly raise a gun at us. There were men wearing the same hat as him stationed all around the ballroom, guns pointed at many people.</p><p>Just as the men were about to fire their guns I yelled, “DUCK!” Everyone quickly hid underneath a table as multiple gunshots were heard.</p><p>I grabbed Tewksbury’s arm and lead him over to the closest room. Unfortunately, it was the loo. But we couldn’t waste a second. “They’re after you. The man right behind us was the only one that had a huge smile on his face. He also mouthed to me ‘Your boyfriend isn’t gonna live much longer’.”</p><p>“He-He called me your boyfriend?” Tewky asked. He had a silly look on his face.</p><p>“That’s not the point, we need to go now before anyone gets killed!” </p><p>I looked out the window. There was a sewer right outside. Perfect. I jumped out the window, gesturing Tewky to do the same. I quickly lifted the heavy lid of the sewer and climbed inside, Tewksbury right on my tail.</p><p>I started walking to the left. Tewky quickly caught up to me and asked, “Where are we going?”</p><p>“I bought an apartment in Oxford. We’re going there.”</p><p>And we set off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a while. I just started Stranger Things last week and I'm completely obsessed with it. Go to this link if you want to read it: https://www.wattpad.com/story/243334210-stranger-things-oneshots<br/>For this chapter, I had to research a lot about England in the 1800s... I did it just for you all, though.<br/>I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had been staying in Oxford for a week now. I didn’t allow Tewky to leave the apartment because I didn’t know what I would do if he got hurt. Or worse… I needed to stop myself from thinking of such things.</p><p>I had completely forgotten that the apartment I chose only had one bed. We had to take turns sleeping on the couch.</p><p>On the eighth day in the apartment, I woke up on the couch to a wave of light. I changed into my clothes and did my hair before Tewksbury walked into the main room. Good. I saved myself from the embarrassment that I would’ve gotten if I didn’t change fast enough.</p><p>“We need to leave,” Tewky said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” I asked.</p><p>“Outside. I saw one of those… murderers… outside.”</p><p>“Well, hurry up then! Take your things. We leave at once.”</p><p>We gather our clothes and rush out the front door.</p><p>“Where do we go now?” asked Tewksbury.</p><p>“The sewers, of course! It’s best to travel underground. But we should put these clothes in a bag so they don’t get covered in grime.”</p><p>After our garments were safely secured, we climbed into the nearest gutter.</p><p>We were used to it. The gross smell and look of the sewers, I mean. We had traveled in a sewer for a week to get to Oxford.</p><p>I let Tewksbury lead the way because he was the one who found a map of England on the floor. How I missed the map? I do not know.</p><p>“We are underneath the New Marston right now so we should be nearing Cherwell Drive.”</p><p>“Make sure to turn left at Cherwell so we don’t end up in Elsfield.”</p><p>“I could also turn right and go to Headington Cemetary.”</p><p>“Maybe we could even turn around and head for Botley!”</p><p>“We could compromise. You know, right but straight past Dustan Park.”</p><p>“Yes. Our destination can be the Bartan Pool!”</p><p>“Or Mather Road!”</p><p>“Compromise and go to Sandhills!”</p><p>We headed to Hill View in Sandhills and took a small rinse before checking into one of the motels.</p><p>“That was a long walk,” I said.</p><p>“It sure was. Can you believe we only took a few hours to get here?”</p><p>“Time flies.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Getting it Over With</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG, I haven't updated in a while so I decided to do so. I completely forgot about this story! So I'm going to make this kind of a filler chapter, maybe, because I don't want y'all to wait for so long. After I upload this, I'm going to work on the entire story until it's complete and then publish it all. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Today, we're gonna have some heat!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to find Tewky laying on the floor next to the couch. I hurriedly threw a pillow at him. Unfortunately, it was very delicate so it burst into feathers as it hit his torso.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to replace that,” I sighed.</p><p>“Be careful, Enola! We aren’t staying here for long,” Tewksbury chastised. Was it just me or did he get more gorgeous everyday?</p><p>“Typical, Tewky,” I giggled. I rolled out of bed and prepared two omelets for each of us.</p><p>As our meal came to a close, Tewky asked me, “So, what do you want to do today? I know you aren’t going to let me out of sight.”</p><p>“Hey!” I chuckled as a hit him with my napkin. I took a sip of milk and he leaned over the table.</p><p>“You’ve got a little something on your lip.”</p><p>I wiped my mouth, blushing madly at our limited distance. This time, it was Tewksbury who made the first move.</p><p>Up and about, out of his chair, he kissed me. So passionately that I couldn’t feel a thing. But, I was enjoying it. So, naturally, I kissed back. </p><p>After a minute or so, we stopped for oxygen.</p><p>“We both know you like me,” smiled Tewky.</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“But you don’t know that I like you just the same. Maybe even more.”</p><p>“Ooh, I like more.”</p><p>“So, why don’t we just, you know, get it over with?”</p><p>“Get it over with?” I gasped as he started to move closer… and closer… and closer… </p><p>His lips crashed against mine. We were getting it over with. </p><p>Our lips moved in harmony and soon enough, he asked permission to enter my mouth. Permission granted! Our tongues twisted and I could feel Tewky grinning.</p><p>Oh, how I enjoyed it! We moved to the bed. It’s not what you think. We were just heatedly kissing on a hotel bed in Sand Hills Motel. Yeah, no biggie.</p><p>There came a knock at the door. We stopped, our faces were still flushed but hotter than ever.</p><p>I looked through the peephole and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just the motel maid.</p><p>I unlocked the door and let her in. </p><p>“You ordered some lunch, am I right?” The woman’s small nametag read Mafalda Bridgeworth. She looked familiar… </p><p>“Um, ma’am I think I recognize your name from somewhere. Do I know you, by any chance?”</p><p>“Oh, no, dearie. I think you are mistaking me for Mafalda Brooklyn, that famous author.”</p><p>“Oh!” But then it dawned on me. Her name was on a wanted poster in London.</p><p>Just as she raised her gun, I bellowed, “Tewksbury, watch out!”</p><p>Mafalda fired. </p><p>Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather fell to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With a little modern touch (;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. He was bleeding. On the ground. Heavily panting. Bleeding.</p>
<p>It made me woozy. Before I fainted due to the heaps of blood, I ran downstairs to the lobby.</p>
<p>“I need help, someone! M-My friend was shot by one of the maids!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the other women were carrying rifles as well. </p>
<p>Everyone seemed to have a gun. Everyone was chasing after us. Even the motel inhabitants were firing off their guns as soon as they opened the door to me.</p>
<p>I needed to take him to the hospital. But he was too heavy. </p>
<p>My only choice was to confide on the two men I had been running from all this time.</p>
<p>I picked up the telephone and put in the number. “3… 0… 2… 4… 6… Dial.”</p>
<p>They answered at the second ring, “Hello, Holmes Manor. How may I make your acquaintance?” </p>
<p>“Sherlock,” I sighed. “I need your help. My… friend has been shot.”</p>
<p>“What!? Who?</p>
<p>“Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather. Please, no questions. I’m at Lotus Motel in Sandhills, Oxford.” </p>
<p>“Sandhills? What are you doing over there?”</p>
<p>“Running. Now I told you, no questions. Just get here, quickly! I can’t call the hospital because all the inhabitants here turned out to be lunatics with guns!”</p>
<p>“Okay. Be there in ten.” Sherlock hung up.</p>
<p>I paced to and fro. I tapped my foot on the floor. I drummed my fingers on the desk.</p>
<p>He came in a helicopter. Totally inconspicuous. </p>
<p>“He’s really bad.” Sherlock was here.</p>
<p>Go ahead, cheer. Clap your hands. Round of applause. Sherlock Holmes is probably your greatest hero. That’s why I was hesitant to let him come, but Tewksbury needed it.</p>
<p>“Nice boy you found there,” he said. I couldn’t help but slap him for that.</p>
<p>Together, we lugged Tewky into the chopper and we flew to the hospital.</p>
<p>The doctors took him on a stretcher into the emergency room.</p>
<p>Sherlock left me be, claiming he had work to do and he hopes I wouldn’t need him again. I waited in the lobby for what seemed like days; though it was only a couple of hours.</p>
<p>Soon, I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of the same thing over and over. Tewksbury getting shot in his stomach… </p>
<p>Someone shook me. I had to get them away. I was in pain and I needed to mourn. </p>
<p>“Enola. Enola!”</p>
<p>I awoke and gasped. It was Tewksbury! “Oh, how worried I had been!” I reached out and gave him a big hug.</p>
<p>He winced. I looked down and saw that his stomach had been plastered with bandages and in the region he had been shot, there was a blood stain. “Sorry…”</p>
<p>“No worries. Thanks for getting me here!” he smiled.</p>
<p>“Well, I had some help. I was lucky enough to get Sherlock on the phone. If Mycroft had answered… I probably wouldn’t be here…</p>
<p>“Anyway, how long until you get out?”</p>
<p>“A couple of days.”</p>
<p>“How many exactly.”</p>
<p>“Five… but I can still roam around the city with you!”</p>
<p>“Good. Want to get something to eat at the cafe next door?”</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>Tewky couldn’t walk properly with his wound so I pushed him in a wheelchair.</p>
<p>We picked up two mini pecan pies and headed to the register. I looked around as I was in line. My eyes widened.</p>
<p>What’s Mycroft doing in Oxford?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Minley Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notice: This chapter makes Mycroft seem cruel.</p><p>Also, I have planned it all out and there will be eight total chapters so please look out for when I publish the new one. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long so I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible.</p><p>And thank you all so, so much for 18 amazing and sweet comments, 118 kudos, 9 bookmarks, and 2159 hits!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tewksbury,” I said, grabbing the handles of his wheelchair. “We have to leave. Now.”</p><p>I quickly pushed him toward the door but I was grabbed by a sturdy hand. “Enola.”</p><p>“What do you want, Mycroft?”</p><p>“Funny to stumble across you here, don’t you think? And with a boy as well…”</p><p>“He’s just a friend.”</p><p>“When I’m finished with you, he will be much more than that…”</p><p>Before I knew it, I was in the back of Mycroft’s carriage with Tewky and we were riding off.</p><p>“So, Enola… Who is this young man and how did you come to meet him?”</p><p>“This is… um… Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather and I met him during my travels to find Mother.”</p><p>“Did you find Mother?”</p><p>“Yes, I most certainly did. But she wishes not to be bothered and I respect her wishes.”</p><p>“Do you know where she is?”</p><p>“No… but she does visit from time to time.”</p><p>“Extraordinary,” he scoffed sarcastically. “Now, back to Viscount Tewksbury. Why are you with my sister?”</p><p>“She wants to be as far from you as possible. And I, on the other hand, am escaping from lunatic murderers who want to kill me,” Tewky said matter-of-factly. </p><p>“Do you know why I brought you two here?” We shook our heads. “You both are here because I’m going to train you –– with the help of some of my friends –– to make you the perfect matches for each other.</p><p>I felt like I wanted to slap him right there and then. There was no way I’d go back to Minley after the horrid occurrences that happened the previous time I was there. “No.” I sat straight in my seat. “I’m not going back. And I am not going to let you drag Tewksbury along with me.”</p><p>“Well, you have no choice,” Mycroft smirked.</p><p>We had arrived. </p><p>Minley Manor was composed of two schools. Mrs. Hattie’s girls’ school and Mr. Gomez’s boys’ school. </p><p>Tewky and I reluctantly said our goodbyes and departed, not knowing when we’ll see each other again.</p><p>I spent six months at Mrs. Hattie’s. I ate a grey slop every day. I wore uncomfortable dresses and corsets. My hair was always tied into a tight bun. I hated it.</p><p>The only good part was, we could send letters. Tewksbury and I sent letters to each other whenever we had the chance.</p><p>The last one I got looked like this:</p><p>Dear Enola,</p><p>I cannot wait until I can get out of this hellhole. Yes, I said “hellhole.”</p><p>Mr. Gomez makes me wear suits and ties. The other boys are a big nuisance, if I may add.</p><p>How are you doing? I know it must be much worse over there, especially since you have a bad reputation with Mrs. Hattie. </p><p>I hope you are doing well,</p><p>Tewksbury</p><p>It took me a while to find the perfect reply. But soon, I sent out my own letter.</p><p>Dearest Tewksbury,</p><p>I guess I’m doing fine. They are now making me eat the slop every day instead of bidaily. </p><p>I’m happy your situation is better than mine. But you must be used to all the poking and prodding; remember your grandmother?</p><p>I was quite surprised when I read the word “hellhole” but I don’t think there is a more explanatory word for this place then “hellhole.”</p><p>Your friend/acquaintance,</p><p>Enola</p><p>As soon as Tewksbury got my letter, we both got the best news we could ever hope for.</p><p>We were free!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my God, I haven't updated in so long (I'm so sorry, you guys 🥺). But anyway, here's the finale you've all been waiting for!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years later… </p><p>I’m happy. I am currently living a wonderful life with my husband, Viscount Tewksbury Marquess of Basilweather.</p><p>I know, I said myself that, “I don’t want a husband!” But people change. And I changed. A lot, actually.</p><p>Mother still visits us. We do archery in the yard. Sometimes, even, Tewksbury plays tennis with us. He’s getting rather good at it.</p><p>My name is Enola Holmes. I am twenty-seven-years-old. I now realize, even though my name is “Alone”....</p><p>I am actually<br/>                      Not<br/>                              So<br/>                                   Alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>